Mai's Attempts
by Nikokami
Summary: Mai attempts to confess to Naru... several times and things aren't working out like it's supposed to... I kno da storyline has been used alot but I wantd 2 try! R&R!


Ok... so I know that heaps of people have used this type of storyline so this is probably very un-original but I am soooooooo bored and I can't think of anything else to write! --

OK! RIGHT! Fanfic about Mai's attemptsto confess to Naru!

I-do-not-own-Ghost-Hunt-even-though-I-soooooooo-want-to...

* * *

Attempt No. 1

'Hi Naru!' said Mai cheerfully.

'Your late. Tea. Now.'

Rebuffed... immediately...

* * *

Attempt No. 2

'Hey Naru, I heard there is this new restaurant in town that opened last week and everybody said it was pretty good so I was wondering how it was but I've got nobody to go with me so...' said Mai casually as she looked at Naru under her eyelashes.

'Oh yeah, that restaurant, I had been meaning to go sometime - '

_Yes?... Yes?!..._ thought Mai...

' - and I went yesterday with Lin after that case. The food was over-cooked with unnecessary amounts of garnish and spices and the restaurant itself was over decorated with candles that could cause a possible fire. Only amateurs at fine dining would think that was good.'

_NOOOOOO!..._

* * *

Attempt No. 3

Mai left a box of chocolate in his office on Valentines day before she left. She giggled like she was doing something naughty as she tiptoed in his office while he had gone to the toilet.

The next day she found Madoka asleep and hugging a pillow on the couch, Lin no where in sight and a very annoyed Naru when she went to give him his tea.

'What's the matter Naru?' asked Mai as she discreetly looked around for the box of chocolate. No chocolate good...

'Somebody left a box of chocolate here in my office for some reason and Madoka was snooping in my office again and she found the box of chocolate and ate it all... Then she went on a sugar high and kept on disrupting me in my work and started terrorising Lin! She finally stopped at three and Lin collapsed from whatever she did to him.' ranted Naru.

'Why I am getting chocolate anyway? I remember getting a heap of chocolate last year too and I found a heap of chocolate in the mail box this morning!'

'Maybe because yesterday was Valentines Day...' said Mai as she laughed guiltily and edged away slightly,

'Valentines Day... I don't have time for childish things like that, especially if it disrupts my work and besides, I don't like chocolate.' stated Naru.

Mai walked out of the office dejectedly...

* * *

Attempt No. 4

Mai has given up trying to leave hints to him so she built up the courage to ask Naru straightforwardly. She took a deeeeeeeeep breath and marched up to his office door and prepared to knock when Naru burst out.

'Mai! What do you want? Is it important? I'm in a rush!' Naru said irritably.

'Huh? Oh... ummm...' said Mai as she started blushing furiously.

'Just say it! I really have to get going!' said Naru as he pulled open the door.

'Ah! Naru... would you... date - '

'Date? Todays date is the 2nd! We probably we won't be back tonight so lock it on your way out!' Naru called over his shoulder as he rushed out.

'Ah! Naru! Wait!' she chased after Naru.

The door slammed in her face.

* * *

Attempt No. 5

Mai decided to write a love letter to Naru instead since hints or straightforward approaches won't work, then something written must work! So with great vigour, she sat down with a plonk and grabbed out a pen to write a love letter so ... um... lovely that she would be guaranteed to get her guy!

Dear Naru

I love you

-Mai

_Too blunt_... so she scrunched it up.

Dear Shibuya Kazuya

I have fallen in love with you since I first set eyes on you and wish you can return my feelings.

-from Someone

_Sounds too stalker like..._ so she scrunched this up as well.

Dear Naru

I like you an

_No... just plain no... scrunched..._

_Writing a love letter is harder then I thought... But I! TANIYAMA MAI! Will write a love letter and give it to Naru!..._

And so with this firey determination, Mai wrote a love letter to Naru and put it ontop of a heap of reports when he was away at lunch... Then remembering what happened last time when she wasn't there to oversee what happened, she made a cup of tea to bring to him.

'What do you want Mai?' asked Naru as he was just settling back down in his seat after lunch.

'I brought you tea!' smiled Mai cheerily.As she passed her tea to him she pointed and asked 'Hey what's that?'

'Huh?... ' Naru bent over to see what Mai was pointing at under the teacup and obviously the tea spilt out...

'My reports!' but his precious reports are fine because the tea had spilt on Mai's love letter...

'What is this? Some random junk mail then... Oh well, at least it caught most of the tea.' said Naru as he turned to chuck it into the bin.

'Ah! W-wait! It could be something important! You should take a look first right?' said Mai desperately.

Naru looked at Mai weirdly. Mai smiled at him goofily. 'Just watching out for the boss! hehe...he...'

'Fine.' he sighed as he pulled off the soaked envelope. The letter inside was incorrigible as the tea had soaked through the envelope and into the letter and poor Mai had written her love letter with an water-based ink pen...

'Well, obviously it can't be read so-' and he chucked it into the bin.

'I-I'll just go and get you another cup of tea now...' said Mai depressedly.

* * *

'I give up my love for Naru! Fate is obviously laughing at me! Stupid twisted world.' mumbled Mai darkly.

'I think I'll be going early today I don't feel well... A cold coming on I guess...' said Mai as she said goodbye to Lin. She didn't look well either...

After half an hour Naru came out from his office for his dinner break and looked around.

'Lin, where is Mai?' he asked casually.

'She left earlier saying she felt unwell.' said Lin not looking up from his laptop.

'Ah really... I'll just go and eat out.' said Naru and quickly slipped out.

* * *

Mai was currently in her PJ's and a blanket around her as she boredly flicked through the channels on TV. She stopped so she could pull out her thousandth tissue to blow her nose.

_I guess I can't go to work tommorrow then..._

Her doorbell rang, and Mai rolled out of the warm couch to go get it. She opened the door and came face to face with Naru...

'Um... Mai ar-'

SLAM!

_What is HE doing here? _panicked Mai._ I've got a cold for chrissake! I'm wearing PJ's!_

Ding dong... Dingdong dingdong... dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong...

'OK! Ok... I'm opening... Geez!' remember you have given him up! It's OK to look uncool in front of him now... You don't care what he thinks of you at all...

'Mai have you got a cold now?... ' asked Naru as Mai resignedly asked him in.

'Um... Mai... How are you ah... feeling?...' Naru asked her slippers as he kept his eyes to the floor.

'Uh... Fine... Just a little bit of a cold that's all...' Mai replied to the light as she kept her eyes to the ceiling.

The soft crinkle of a plastic bag drew both of their attentions.

'Uh... I thought you hadn't eaten... So I... Got some takeaway... We could eat together...' mumbled Naru.

* * *

They were eating the takeaway together and Mai was keeping up a steady chant of _you have given him up! you have given him up! you have... _when she noticed Naru say something.

'Ungh?...' was how Mai elegantly asked Naru to repeat what he just said...

'I... uh... Like you...' he said to the remote control.

'Naru?' asked Mai.

'Yes?'

'How many times have you tried to tell me that?' Mai demanded.

'What do you mean? How many times would I need to tell you?' asked Naru incredulously.

'I've tried to tell you so many times and you get it at first go! Fate is unfair!' Mai yelled.

Naru smirked. 'How stupid are you? All life is unfair Mai. That's why only smart ones like me can outsmart it and get it right at first go.'

Mai gasped indignantly. 'Is that how you ask someone to be your girlfriend? You egoistical narcississt! Get out!'

'Ok, I'm going... ' smirked Naru as he dodged Mai's missiles and let himself out of her apartment.

'... Wait!... Naru!... OK, Ok! I'm sorry!... Naru!... Naru? OI!' yelled Mai as she realised that he wasn't coming back.

'Wait for me- Oof!' Mai had flown out the door straight into Naru.

'Oooooow... OMG! I'm sorry Naru! Naru? Where are you?' asked Mai as she looked around. Strange, Naru was nowhere in sight!

'Much as I like you Mai, don't you think we are progressing a little fast?' came a muffled voice from under her. Taniyama Mai was sitting on Naru.

'KYAAAAAA! Hentai! What are you doing under me!?' asked Mai stupidly.

'Maybe because you knocked me over?' the muffled Naru's voice said sarcastically.

'I'm sorry! I'll get off!'

* * *

(next day)

Mai was bringing Naru tea at the SPR, her cold all better. Naru was currently staring at Mai very intensely. Mai was feeling her temperature go up as he continued to stare at her for several minutes. Finally unable to bear anymore Mai snapped.

'What are you staring at me for Naru? It's making me nervous!'

'I was thinking you might need to lose weight because you were so heavy when you were sitting on top of me last night.'

'ah really... EH?! WHAT? THAT'S NOT A NICE THING TO SAY TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!'

The office door opened and Takigawa, Yasuhara, John, Masako and Ayako burst in.

'Oh, so you're officially a couple now young people eh?' said Takigawa as he cast a sly grin at Mai. Mai could feel goosebumps come onto her skin as she felt the groups eyes slide across her.

'Congratulations!' said John, like a priest blessing newlyweds.

Ayako was giggling evilly with Yasuhara, Mai could practically see fox ears pop out of them as they seemed to plan something in their minds.

But the worst was Masako, the air she gave around her felt very chilly and the smile she was now giving Mai made her hair stand on end. The smile was cheerful as a smile can be but the eyes that Masako was giving Mai said_ 'Let me catch you alone and your dead...'_

Mai, giggling weakly, felt her inner-self slump in exhaustion.

_I was planning so hard to get Naru I never thought of after that... Uggghhhh..._

**OWARI!**

Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought! Flames not tolerated but constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you like it! I'm trying to improve my writing so that it's more readable and not so amateur! Praise me and I'll love you! w


End file.
